Fabulous Beasts and Tamed Hearts
by MoonShadow86
Summary: While exploring the new world, Miguel, Tulio, Chel and Altivo stumble upon a city filled with all manner of crazed and supposedly mythical creatures, including human-like people with certain animal appendages, like tails, feathers, and in some cases, like the Queen's, wings. MiguelxOC, and a little TulioxChel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sup Guys? I have to admit, I had not actually seen this movie until, like, a week ago, and I looooove Miguel! I was rather disappointed when he didn't get a girl in the movie, so here's my remedy! Enjoy! ~MoonShadow**

Miguel blew a loose stand of blonde hair out of his eyes as he kicked sand over the fire. Tulio and Chel had fallen asleep hours ago, curled up next to each other, and Altivo had laid himself around the two, sharing his warmth. Miguel smiled and wandered over to the retired warhorse, and gave him a stroke down the nose. Altivo neighed in his sleep. Miguel smiled again. He had always had a soft spot in his heart for that horse. The fire sizzled out and he laid down a suitable distance from everyone. A breeze blew and flicked his long blonde locks into his eyes again and he shivered again. He couldn't help but let his mind wander. It was true, he had had girlfriends before, but he'd never found someone he really loved. Tulio had no idea how lucky he was.

Miguel rolled over onto his back and looked up at the stars. It had been almost a month since their adventures in El Dorado, and they were exploring more of the new world. He had heard whispers from Cheif Tani and the people of El Dorado that there were more cities like El Dorado, less wealthy, of course, but still, possibly, real. Tulio had been skeptical, but after enough of 'the face' from Miguel, he had agreed to go looking. Eventually sleep got to him and Miguel nodded off.

Sunlight danced of the beach and onto Miguel's eyelids. He woke with a yawn and rubbed his eyes, pulling out the map that he, Tulio and Chel had been making of the new world. Today, the quadrant south west of El Dorado. Tulio jumped awake with a startled cry. "What?" Miguel cocked his head at the startled Tulio. "You okay?"

Tulio spat some sand out of his mouth. "Yeah. I have no idea what happened." He yawned again and Chel rose from next to him. "Morning," she sung. "Morning." Tulio replied.

Altivo rose with a huff and trotted over to Miguel. He neighed at him. "Alright, old boy," Miguel said and tossed him an apple they had found on one their explorations. The horse bit into it with a huge chomp, and fired out the seeds, spaying a manner of horse saliva over Miguel, Tulio and Chel.

"Euugh." Tulio said, attempting to rid himself of the mess. Chel rang her hair out. Miguel smiled cheekily and flicked his hair back and fourth, spraying yuck over the two. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Come on, guys! There's a new trail to be blazed!" He swung himself atop Altivo and galloped off down the beach, leaving Chel and Tulio coughing and spluttering in a cloud of sand. Tulio raised his fist in anger, but a smile broke across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Just a small word before I begin, I wanted to say thanks to Breathless Ivory, who was very quick to review my story. It made my day to see a review posted to my story almost immediately after it had been published. So, thanks! –MoonShadow**

It was only after a few minutes of wayward frolicking on the beach that Miguel pulled Altivo up and calmly trotted back to where Tulio and Chel were standing. After a cheeky smile, he helped the two atop Altivo and headed off down the beach and into the mountains south west of where El Dorado was.

Tulio took a handful of bugs to the face before Miguel agreed to slow down and cut and actual path to walk on. "Besides," Tulio had said. "It will be easier for Altivo." Tulio always knew how to get his way with Miguel, even if it meant targeting his soft spot for the warhorse. Miguel pulled a stick out of his blonde hair and continued beating the jungle back with a stick. They no longer had the swords which made it easier the first time, but little did they know they were coming closer to them. And not only swords, but warriors as well.

But these were not your average warriors, either. Although they were strong and fearless, it was not their human side. No, what made them strong and fearless was the animal blood inside them, as our brave pioneers were about to find out.

Chel reached out and pluck a wild pear from a low hanging branch. She took a bite, before offering some to Tulio. He gladly agreed, and finished it off, lobbing the core behind him. Miguel couldn't help feel saddened. He was hungry too. Why hadn't he been offered any? Still, it was no big trouble for him to reach up a little higher and grab one for himself. He was about to take a bite when Altivo sidled up to him, with an expectant look on his long face. Miguel shook his head at the horse and smiled, lightly tossing him the pear. Altivo neighed in delight and ate it whole, so once again Miguel reached up and plucked another from a branch above him. He sank his teeth into it when Tulio leapt on him from behind, accidentally elbowing him in the back, forcing the bite off pear out of his mouth, and him himself onto the ground. The pear flew from his hand and disappeared into the jungle.

He felt like crying

"What was that for?" He hissed.

"Sorry, sorry, but shush! Look." He pointed out of a gap in the trees. Chel laid down next to Tulio. "Look." He said again.

Out through the clearing, just as we said, was a group of twenty men, wielding swords and spears and fighting. Suddenly, one sounded a horn and the men stood in formation. It was then our explorers got a good glimpse of the soldiers. And what they saw shocked them.

The men were not human. Well, they were, except they had all manner of animal parts on them, each one different to the next. One was missing normal human ears, instead having some description of spotted cat ears upon their head, and he seemed to also have a tail with the same pattern. He was smaller than the others, but much, much faster. Others had scales, fangs, claws, talons, feathers, fins, tails and all sorts of other appendages that normal humans should not have. But none had wings.

The man who had blown the horn was now leading them away. He was the most formidable of them all. Standing at 6 foot 8, he had dreadlocked hair, piercing snake eyes, scales up his arms and legs, and long fangs protruding from his upper jaw. He swung his head around, surveying the landscape, when he stopped. He was staring into the gap of trees where Tulio, Miguel, Chel and Altivo where sitting. He smiled a fanged smiled and hissed.

Then two panther like men swung down from the trees and all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Dun Dun Dunnn! I figured I left a huge cliff-hanger on the last chapter, and, to be honest, I wasn't planning on updating today. But guess what? I did! So, Chapter 3! –MoonShadow**

You can safely assume our explorers were ambushed. The next place we find them is athe the second tier of a three tiers pyramid, not unlike the ones at El Dorado. And way up the top, too far for our adventurers to see, sat the queen of the kingdom. She was without a doubt the most beautiful citizen, and the most exotic. She was missing human ears, as they were replaced with ears atop her head that could only be described as gryffin-like. They were feathered, but looked pointy, yet they laid flat on her head snugly under a crown of peacock feathers and leaves of all different colours ranging from aqua to turquoise to forest green. Sprouting from her back were wings of pure white feathers, with the occasional spot of light brown. And she had the golden tail of a lion.

A horn was sounded from the second tier and the queen rose, and looked over the edge. Two huge beasts leapt to her side, before bounding down the flight of stairs to Miguel, Tulio and Chel on the second tier. They positioned themselves beside the trio. They did not look happy.

The queen began walking down the stairs, with a long, embroidered cape flowing behind her. Underneath that, she was wearing a simple dress, but the cape was stitched with all manner of fabulous beasts. She had gold serpents in her hair and bracelets on her wrists. Miguel almost fell over.

She stopped when she reached them. Raising her hand in front of her face, she calmly walked up to both the beasts and touched their beaks. With that, they lifted their wings and flew back up to the top of the pyramid. She studied the trio.

After a minute of seemingly aimless staring, she stood up straight, and stretched out her hand to Altivo. Tulio and Miguel reached out simultaneously to stop her, but Altivo walked towards her, and the two men stoped in amazement. She raised her hand, and Altivo reared up, flashing the golden horseshoes given to him in El Dorado.

"Did, did you guys come from El Dorado?" The Queen asked, almost timidly.

"No, no why would you think that?" Tulio lied through his teeth. His voice went high and shaky.

"Oh please. As if the horse shoes weren't enough, the young lady with you is in the traditional dress.

Miguel leant over and looked down at Chel. "Alright, alright. I get it." She blew a lock from her face.

The queen stod back. "So, what are your names?"

Miguel stood forward. "I am Miguel."

Tulio Stepped Forward. "I am Tulio."

"And they call us Miguel and Tulio!"

"Uh-huh, and I'm Chel."

"Nice to meet you. So you're from El Dorado?"

"Yes," Miguel said. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but how do you know about El Dorado?"

The queen laughed. "Oh, we go way back. They helped us build our city, we gave them fabulous creatures to live in theirs. You think the birds and fish and turtles you saw there were born there? Nu-uh. We gave them to them. We've been trade partners for centuries. Mmurumbo and Reymori knew Chief Tannabok when he was a little kid.

"Marambaro, rey-ma, who?" Tulio stepped forward, face twisted in every direction trying to pronounce the names.

"Oh please." Chel said. "Mmurumbo and Reymori."

"Yeah that. Who are they?"

The queen smiled. "Let me show you." She threw her head back and the crown toppled off her, well, crown, and revealed her ears. Her cape became taut and the clip broke, revealing her wings and tail. She screeched, and the two beasts who had been with them before returned from the top of the pyramid. She patted them both.

"Mmurumbo," she said, pointing to a four legged beast with an eagle head, front legs and wings, and the hind quarters of a lion. "A griffin. He was alive when my father's grandfather was born. No-one in the court can remember when he was born." She turned to the other creature.

"Reymori. A hippogriff." This creature had the front of an eagle and the back of a horse, complete with wings. "He was born when Chief Tannabok was. Give or take a day." She shrugged.

The explorers were speechless. Miguel uttered a small wow.

"Oh come on guys. They don't bite."

Miguel stepped forward, and Reymori moved towards him, pushing his face into his hand gently. He stroked it's muzzle. The queen smiled.

"Now, are you guys going to be staying?"

"Yes." Miguel started

"No," Tulio said. "Maybe."

"I want to." Miguel said

"Yes!" Chel said.

"Ok it's settled." The queen clasped her hands and smiled. The cat guards will show you to your rooms."

"Wait, in the palace?" Tulio's initial frown flung into a smile.

"Of course! If you're friends of El Dorado, you're friends of mine."

"Alriiight, palace." Tulio purred. Chel sidled up to him.

The queen spoke. "Wait!" she called. "I have to introduce you to the city guardian." She threw her head back and screeched again. But this time, a crazed, spliced up behemoth sailed over the tops of their heads, shadowing the platform. It screeched in reply. "I give you the Argyle." The Queen spoke with a new intensity that burned like the flame in the monster's eyes. "A huge, 8 foot tall, stack of pure power. He's defended this city and it's creatures since the dawn of the age. Older than twice Mmurumbo, he's all the best parts of a lion, eagle, falcon, horse, and peacock. You see this tail?" She walked behind the beast and picked up its tail. It was golden, like a lion's, but it had a collection of peacock feathers on the end. "Show 'em" she nodded.

The Argle flicked its tail around the front, spread its wings and fanned out the peacock feathers, masking its face. It shrieked again and flew off at a cracking speed.

"Thank you, your highness." Miguel gulped. It was clear he was not only amazed, but also terrified. He turned to leave, but the queen put her hand on his shoulder.

"Call me Reina." She smiled slightly. "Goodnight."

With that, she turned, spread her wings, and took off into the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I've been caught up with...stuff. Bleugh. So. Here it is! Chapter Four! Enjoy! –MoonShadow**

Miguel walked into his room. The moon was filtering through a gold lined window, settling on a huge bed with gold coloured sheets. The room seemed flawless, except there was a small buzzing sound coming from one of the top corners.

"Wha-?" Miguel wandered over to it, squinting into the dark corner.

"Hey." Reina appeared in Miguel's door frame. Do you like it?"

Miguel turned around to see the goddess like Queen step inside his room. "Are you kidding me? It's amazing." He breathed.

The Queen smiled. "Glad you like it." She wandered over to where he was standing near the window.

"Hey, I hate to be picky, but what's that sound?" Miguel looked up to where the buzz was coming from. It was a crack in the ceiling. Occasionally a little light would flicker inside.

"What? The buzz?"

"Yeah." Miguel spun around carefully.

"Oh, don't worry about them. It's just a dragon hive."

"A what?"

"Oh, oh oh, we, we can have it removed." The Queen looked embarrassed and a little hurt.

"No! No, I mean, it's fine. I know now."

"Alright, whatever you say." Reina smiled and looked back out the window. A tiny little round purple head stuck its nose out the crack. A green one appeared next to it.

"Aren't they cute?" Reina said. The little purple dragon jumped out of the gap and flew down to Reina's shoulder. She tickled it under the chin. The little green one made a chirping noise and flew down onto Miguel's shoulder. It presented its chin to be scratched. Miguel chuckled a little and gave it a tickle. He got a good look at it. It was rather small, fitting the palm of his hand, but its head was oversized for its tiny green body. It had a row of brown spikes down its back and onto its tail it had little wings of the same colour and spiralled horns on its head. It was still pretty cute. After it was satisfied with its chin scratch, it blew a spark onto Miguel's shoulder, curled up on it, and fell asleep.

"Ow, ow ow!" the spark had caught on Miguel's shirt. He patted it out, avoiding the little dragon sleeping on him.

Reina laughed. "Careful, there're a little, flamy."

"Yeah, I see." Miguel laughed. The little purple one on Reina's shoulder gave a harsh sort of squeaking snarl and woke the other one up. The green one blinked a little, before spreading it's wings and flying back to the nest with the purple one.

Miguel kept smiling. "They're pretty cute. There, not harmful, are they?"

Reina laughed. "Oh, no, no. Other than, that-" She put her hand on where Miguel's shirt had been burned, "They're practically harmless."

"Alright." He felt his heart melt a little as her warm touch spread through him. One of the feathers on her wing brushed him as she walked back beside him.

"So, Miguel." Reina turned around and sat on the windowsill, spreading her wings out behind her, stretching them over the edge. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was a criminal." He said, bouncing of the words. "I played street games for money and Tulio and I used loaded dice." He gave her a sparkling smile. "Anyway, one day, we were out, as usual, and we were betting against some sailors. Anyway, they wanted another roll, even though they had no more gold. Well, we won the map to el Dorado, but the guys found out we were cheating. They chased us down the street," Miguel continued, twirling a gold ornament in his fingers. "And we jumped into some barrels, and got caught up on a boat, as stowaways. We were found out, but we hijacked a longboat, and got caught in a storm, and ended up here! Tadaa!" He swung his hands out in the air. "It was, of course, Tulio's plan. He's pretty clever. Man, if I had half the brains he had, well, wow."

"Oh, come on," Reina said. "Of course you do. I know he's clever, that's why that rouge went after him, but you're smart too."

"Wait, rouge? Chel? She's not a rouge."

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry. No, not a rouge. I mean, like..."

"No, I know what you mean. She came with us from El Dorado."

"Yeah." Reina shook her head, flicking her hair around. Her ears flinched a little.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem, a little, tense."

"Huh, oh, no, I'm, fine."

"Really?" Miguel raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem ok."

"No. I'm, fine." She coughed a little, and got up from the window sill. She quickly made a beeline for the door, brushing past Miguel. She stopped when she got to the doorway.

"Sl-sleep well." She chocked, and left.

AN: OooooOOOooooOOOOoOoOH! Reina's got a secret! ;) Thanks for reading, guys! I really appreciate it. Alright! Taraa!~MoonShadow


End file.
